This invention relates to the field of automobiles, especially terrestrial, rolling vehicles driven by electricity. This invention pertains more specifically to the electrical driving unit required for the propulsion of a vehicle, of the kind that comprises an electrically motorized subassembly which, fed by a direct current supply subassembly, is connected to the running carriage via a gear box, a clutch and a secondary transmission.
Indeed, while developing the electrical driving unit for motor vehicles, the applicant has tried, above all, to maintain the flexability of steering in vehicles formerly equipped with a thermal motor especially to maintain the gear box, clutch and secondary transmission in place. Thus for obvious reasons of profitability, it is easy to integrate the electrical driving unit the invention, into a manufacturing line for conventional models of vehicles equipped with a thermal motor, since the advantages of this invention (silent operation, low energy consumption, easy maintenance, absence of pollution, etc.) have not been listed in these specifications because of their evident utility to the applicant. Problems with the thermal motor have already been raised by users and public authorities, over several decades now.
The electrical method for an independent drive in a motor vehicle suffers from many problems like:
relatively limited speed and propulsion power, PA0 insufficient mass energy in batteries, PA0 etc.